Its About Time
by Weirdo's Rule
Summary: Serena is an outcast when it comes to Guys. They don't exactly line up to get her number. This year though, its different. Not even her worst enemy, Darien, recognizes her. What happens when he sees her? Could some feelings arise?
1. Prologue

Well. Go easy on me people. I'm a newbie. I don't even have any idea what this paypal stuff is. Yikes! Anywho I got this idea from. okay why am I even talking??? On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own anything. The song isn't even mine!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 First Day of Senior Year  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Oh Crap!!! Tip to all. Don't be late on the first day of school. I have gotten used to it but still teachers get really pissed if you are late. Especially if that teacher happens to be the same one that taught you when you were 14 and still have the same habits. That's right ladies and gentlemen! Ms. Haruna is back. The teacher from hell is back. Next to that I have more hell. I found out from Molly and the ever so gossiping annoying Melvin that most of my classes are with the jerk Darien. Darien Shields is the biggest jackass I have ever known. Sigh. I'll get him back somehow. Oh yes. revenge is sweet. 


	2. Revenge

Okay I know! First chapter was really short. But I promised I'd make it up to u and so here I am. I am really really really sorry. Hope you like the fic and, well here is chappy #1! (If I am coming off as a blonde please forgive me. I had a lot of sugar today) Okay so here's my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters or the song. Boo Hoo!  
  
Chapter #1: First Day of Senior Year  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I am sooooo bored. It's the first day of school and still no fresh meat. Not that I see girls as meat but. oh well. Does this mean the end of my fun? Does this mean dating ex-girlfriends and having to. to.* shudder*. touch them? Or can I just skip the whole dating thing and go to dances alone? No way. That is out of the question. *Sigh* I have dated the best of the looking in this school and I am not about to for freshmen.  
  
I heard the door open. Probably Ms. Haruna coming to start the first day of our last year of torture. This is going to be a wonderful (note my sarcasm) day. Then I heard everyone gasp. I whipped around in time to see the most gorgeous girl walk in, ahem, I mean run in. She gazed around and noticed me. Blue met blue. I smiled that dashing smile that melts every girls heart. I can tell you some good stories about that smile. She smiled back at me. Perfect! She was falling into my hands. This might be fun.  
  
She was beautiful. No sexy is more like it. She was wearing this. oh a man cannot go through these things. Damnit! Did they make hater tops and mini skirts just for the fun of torturing men?????? Oh well I will have her sooner or later. That's a promise.  
  
"Hey Darien, what do you think of the new girl?" I heard my best friend whisper to me. I could tell Andrew was interested. Too bad. He's tied up this year. Ah Mina Armstrong. She's a cheerleader you know. She doesn't look half bad, long blonde hair, blue eyes, perkier than hell. The one problem with her, Serena's best friend. God I hate that woman. Everyday. Same routine. Wake up. Go to arcade and get coffee. Then run into that godforsaken brat. Maybe make fun of her hair for a while. Then she will come off with some snide remark on how stupid and idiotic I am. We'll go at it for a while with her ending on some remark on how much of a male chauvinistic pig I am. Then she'll stomp off. Then I'll either head to school or work remembering how much I hate her. But this summer she was gone. Wonder what happened to her.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Darien Shields?" Andrew was waving his arm frantically looking like an idiot. Wonder why Mina ever decided to go out with him?  
  
"Looks like fun. She really looks like a lot of fun 'Drew." I said this right from my heart people. Oh yes, fun indeed.  
  
"New you'd say that cause she's coming over." Damn!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, step one breathe. Step two smile. Step three talk to the damn girl you fucking idiot!!! Why am I suddenly acting like one of those geeks that can't get a girl to save a life??? Act human Darien!  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Knew Darien would fall for it. That asshole is so predictable. I went over to get a seat next to him. Like I said, revenge is sweet. I was getting closer to him when I saw him smile. I used to think that smile could melt a city. I know better now. He's like the rest of them. The guys that go through 20 girls in one night. He's one of those guys that date those mindless blondes that use plastic surgery in order to get attention. I hate that.  
  
"So do you always sit next to the guy that you distract?" I blushed at this but I knew it was just one of his lines though. "Or just me?" I wonder how many girls he used that line on? Oh well.  
  
"Just you." I paused to let my words sink in. " I never thought I'd see the day when you were flirting with me Darien Shields." I turned back around in my seat. Oh yes. The fun had just begun.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ms. Haruna just walked in the door. She began to take roll. As she scrolled down she came to the last name, Serena Tsukino.  
  
"Here." Darien turned to see her raise her hand.  
  
"Oh Shit." 


	3. Thoughts

*Sniff* You Like Me you really like me. *Wipes tears from eyes and blows nose* "I would like to thank the academy for this gracious award and I would also like to thank all the little people I had to step on to get here." Uh sorry just practicing my acceptance speech. You don't think it's too soon do you? Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: I see I won't ever own Sailor Moon or Its About Time. I need someone to help me. (Trust me even my friend says I need a grip on reality.)  
  
Lets Start the Story!!  
  
"Darien's POV"  
  
You know what? Screw her. I never liked her anyway. Okay I'll admit it. When I saw Serena this morning I felt. well lets just say I felt. (Extremely hard to explain.) She was sexy. Scratch that IS sexy. Whatever (or whoever? *raises eyebrow*) got into her changed her A LOT!!! I have to say, I kinda liked it. I really really liked it.  
  
I mean, the way she moved. The way she spoke. The way she. *bites fist in frustration* okay well I won't exactly go into that right now because there are certain things that guys shouldn't talk about openly. Besides when I start to think about her lately, a certain "friend" seems to pop up suddenly. I won't go into detail about that either but I think you know what I mean.  
  
Anyway, I really seriously can't stop thinking about Serena. What the hell is wrong with me? All summer I didn't have one single thought about her. Not one. Well okay I'm lying now as might of guessed. I might've had one or two. But they were the, "Hm wonder where Meatball Head is today. Oh well might as well enjoy the peace while I still can." Now it's something more along the lines of, "God I don't think I can survive one class without her, not to mention one day." Do you see the difference? Yeah, thought so. I am really starting to make myself sick. What will I do?  
  
Right now I am stuck in class. With her. Thinking about her. Staring AT her. Wanting to touch her. I NEED A LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay think about something else. Think about something else. I know! Greg is throwing this awesome party on Friday and inviting everyone. He said it was gonna be a genuine keg party. Okay now that I have my mind officially off of Sere- oh. Wait. There it goes again.  
  
"Serena's POV"  
  
Oh My God! It was priceless!!! The look on Darien's face when I raised my hand was perfect! I just wish I had a camera with me. For once I got to see Mr. Darien Shields caught off guard. I loved it!  
  
I have been getting compliments on how good I look. How confident and, well different I look. By now they are probably wondering where I have been this summer. Hell EVERYBODY has been wonder where in God's name I have been. Contrary to some jackass's belief, I have NOT had sex. Nobody has been down my pants and they won't, at least not for a while. You wanna know what happened? I went to Japan for the summer, had a damn good time and took some jujitsu classes. I'm even thinking about looking for some classes here. Anyway I guess jujitsu just made me feel better about myself. I started to dress better. No more baggy pants and big t-shirts.  
  
Did I mention how priceless it was to see Darien's face? I did? Oh. Did I also mention how cute he is??? Yeah I know it's pathetic. I mean you think after a year of having a crush on a guy you'd think I would be over him. It's not like he'd ever know that I like him though. I hope I covered that up enough with the constant arguments.  
  
ENOUGH! No more thinking about Darien Shields. I mean I'm in the same g*damn class with him I don't need to think about him. I know! Lets just think about something else. Know what? Amy just told me about this party that her boyfriend is throwing. Greg throws the most awesome parties. I'm gonna go. 


	4. Party on Man!

Hello my beautiful people. Contrary to my best friends belief I will be making writer of the year right? Am I right? O fine ignore me, I'm use to it. *Sniff* Nobody likes me! I need my psychiatrist! Somebody? Anybody? Are you listening? Is this going on the clock? Oh fine just read the damn chapter before I get really crazy okay?  
  
Okay I think this proves I have waaaaayyy too much time on my hands, so while I'm searching for a boyfriend without enough brain cells to get rid of me, I'll let u read.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't I already told u damn people that I don't own the song or the story? Oh yeah, there will be 1 song in this chapter. And I obviously don't own it either. If u need to know what it is, fine, ill tell u. That's for me to know and for u to find out!  
  
Chapter 3: Party on Man  
  
"Some Weirdo that seems to know everything that is going on that pops up every once in a while's P.O.V."  
  
Over the last 4 days of Serena and Darien's lives they tried as hard as possible to stay the hell away from each other, hanging around their friends, talking to other people of the opposite sex, (or in Darien's case, kissing them not that he's bad or anything, he just knows A LOT of the girls and many of them just beg to get back together.) and just generally staying away from normal hangouts for risk of seeing each other.  
  
Though they did think about each other frequently. And when I say frequently I mean about every second of everyday since senior year began. Darien, being a guy, thought the most ungodly thoughts about Serena, mostly only when he saw her though. Although that does pretty much mean every g*damn class he is in. He's lucky he survived.  
  
Anyway, now it is Friday. The day of the legendary dance that is supposed to be, and I quote, "a genuine keg party". I wonder what's gonna happen"  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
"So Serena, what are you gonna be wearing to the party tonight?" asked my ever-so-helping friend, Mina. I mean she's really great but she can be a real blonde sometimes. I know what you're thinking. I'm a hypocrite, because I am a blonde as well, but that's not what I meant. I mean she can ACT like a real blonde sometimes.  
  
"I dunno Mina, I don't really care either. I mean it's just a party." Did I tell you that we are now in my room hanging out and Mina just happens to be looking through my closet? It's 6:00 for goodness sakes! Typical.  
  
"Just a Party? JUST A PARTY! Serena, my friend, do you know how many hot guys are gonna be there? This is a KEG party, well at least that's what Greg says. And keg parties mean f-u-n. Hell yeah baby!" Do you need to guess who this is people? Meet Lita, party animal that will do anything to meet guys. She is sprawled out on my bed reading magazines. Did I say Typical already?  
  
"Lita, one you have a boyfriend so "meeting guys" is out of the question. Two keg parties suck, all it is is getting drunk and ending up sleeping with some guy you don't even know."  
  
"Well actually, Serena, I have done some research and not all keg parties are like that. They can actually have some fun involved." Smart ass. So she's my best friend. Amy can be too weird sometimes. Like now, she is sitting at my desk, doing homework on a Friday afternoon right before her boyfriends party. I wonder how she, the smart studious type, ended up with Greg.  
  
"Amy how did someone like you end up with Greg "party man" Wilder?" Did I ever mention that I tend to say what's on my mind?  
  
"First of all what does "someone like you" mean? Second: Greg is sweet, much smarter than he tends to say, he likes me, he-"  
  
"Hey guys listen to this joke I read online. What do Brittany Spears and Barbie have in common?" Enter Raye. After spending countless minutes on my computer searching for blonde jokes (and is probably gonna use them against Mina and me) has finally entered the human civilization.  
  
"What Raye?"  
  
"They are both blonde, brainless, and made out of plastic! You know Mina, you aren't very far from becoming the definition of that. The Joke should go, what do Mina, Brittany Spears, and Barbie have in common?" She smirked her evil little smirk that usually meant something bad.  
  
"Shut up Raye!" was all Mina could give for a response.  
  
"You guys! Listen I'm gonna get ready for the party okay? I'll meet you guys there. And Amy you'll meet me here at 7 right?" In an attempt to get rid of them I used the party as an excuse. Oh well it would make Mina proud.  
  
"Hah! I knew you would want to get ready. I knew there was something human left in you! See you later Sere." Told ya.  
  
"Bye Serena, I'll see you at the party. And you know what? Even if I can't "meet guys" I can still make you meet guys." Lita smiled and winked as she and Mina left. What in the world was that about?  
  
"Bye Sere, you know, as a blonde you don't look half bad." If Raye is being nice to me then something really weird is going on. Oh well she's gone now.  
  
"Meet you at 7 Sere." Called out Amy on her way out. At least she was being normal.  
  
Hey you know what? The party is a good reason to look good, well better than I usually look. I could get dressed in something casual and look good enough to knock Darien's socks off.  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
"Yo man! It's gonna be a slammin party!" That's what Andrew said anyway. Hell I think I might agree.  
  
"So Greg, you get the beers?" I already knew he didn't. Andrew's sis didn't get them, we couldn't get them cause our i.d.'s would have told all. Plus fake i.d.'s are hard to come by these days and we couldn't make them cause none of us took photography class. Damn.  
  
"Damn man, you know I couldn't. You don't have to fucking rub it in my face!" Poor Greg. You can't have a real keg party without beer. Oh yeah, by the way, we're at my place playin pool.  
  
"Man that sucks. Damn what are we gonna do?" Ken. You know I'm sorry to say it but I don't think he's really thinking about the party. You see, his girl, Lita, keeps joking about "meeting" guys at the party. The guys sensitive, though he won't admit it. And I, as his friend, won't tell the guys.  
  
"I dunno, my man." That is Chad. Sorry to say about him, but he's a real surfer dude.  
  
"Hey you guys can try and figure out what to do, I'm getting dressed for the party." I know, I know, girly excuse, but I needed to get rid of them.  
  
"You know that is really, "girl-like" of you." See?  
  
"Yeah well I have to take a shower." Andrew is probably gonna say, yeah you do!  
  
"Yeah you do! Man I can smell you all the way over here!" I know these people by heart.  
  
"Whatever man, just leave."  
  
I said my goodbyes and took my shower. I needed to look good for Serena. I was going to make her wish she had me.  
  
"The Party" "Serena's P.O.V."  
  
"I know what darkness means (and the point to run from me) The isolation stings (so thick it wants to bleed) The echoes in my brain (all the things you said to me) You took my everything (now I'm coming for you)"  
  
I was dancing to won't back down by fuel. I was watching him. He was HOT. All he wore was black. This tight, black shirt that showed his muscles, these black slacks that were just perfect for him and, oh he is cute. I didn't know he could dance. I licked my lips. Deep breaths. In. And Out. In. And Out. I don't need this right now. You're supposed to be making him stare at you, not the other way around. Just close your eyes.  
  
"I won't back down  
  
I will not bow (I've come to bring you hell) And I can't forget The things you did (I've come to bring you hell)"  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
"The shadows that you see (in the places that you sleep) Are memories of me (you better pray your soul too keep) The truth behind your eyes (you know the things you never see) Your darkest little lies (I'm coming for you)"  
  
She's dancing with her eyes closed now. She looks great. She's wearing these hip huggers, that are definitely hugging her hips in the right places. And this pink shirt that, oh, um, you know what? Do you really think I'm paying that much attention to what she's wearing? No I don't think so. She's a great dancer. She's. well I already told she was sexy didn't I?  
  
"I won't back down  
  
I will not bow (I've come to bring you hell) And I can't forget The things you did (I've come to bring you hell)"  
  
You know what? I'm being a real idiot. I can't fall for her. And she definitely won't fall for me the way I treated her. I might as well as crawl into a hole for a while until people think that I'm dead so I can finally have peace. But I wouldn't survive long. Think about it. I if I say that I can't survive a day without her than how am I going to survive eternity without her?  
  
"Of all the scars that never heal Of all the wounds that will not seal I will not forget the day These memories never fall, yeah"  
  
Just keep thinking about dancing, not about her.  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
"I won't back down  
  
I will not bow (I've come to bring you hell) And I can't forget The things you did (I've come to bring you hell)"  
  
Is he staring? Just keep dancing Serena. Keep dancing. God I can't believe he still has this affect on me. It's been a year damnit! I've been gone for 2 months and he still has this fucking affect! Breathe. Serena just breathe. He sure does look yummy in that shirt though.  
  
"The shadows that you see (in the places that you sleep) Are memories of me (you better pray your soul too keep) The truth behind your eyes (you know the things you never see) Your darkest little lies (I'm coming for you)  
  
I won't back down I will not bow (I've come to bring you hell) And I can't forget The things you did (I've come to bring you hell)"  
  
"Normal P.O.V."  
  
As the song ended people had decided to leave. Greg tried to stop them but it was no use. The only people left were the 10 close friends. Greg, Amy, Chad, Raye, Ken, Lita, Andrew, Mina, Darien, and Serena. No one expected what Mina had to say next.  
  
"Hey guys let's keep the part goin and play truth or dare!" Everyone agreed. The girls knew exactly what she was up to. So of coarse the guys knew. All except for Darien and Serena, and boy would they be surprised. 


	5. Truth or Dare?

Okay next chapter. I think I have already established that I have waaaaaayyyy too much time on my hands right? I still haven't got the boyfriend thing taken care of. Thing is, everyone seems to have a fair amount of brain cells. Huh. Oh well, its only been a day. Oh yeah, schools gonna be back on Monday so that means less updates. Damn. It also means less reading fan fiction to me. I really don't want to go back. Okay before I start throwing a fit, I'll stop talking. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you people ever get tired of having to type this over and over and over again? Anyway I don't own sailor moon or any songs that might pop up at any given time. Unless they do happen to be mine and in that case. o ill just shut up now, k?  
  
Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?  
  
"Mina's P.O.V."  
  
We started by playing high card draw. Me, the wonderful little genius, knew that Darien would fall for it. You see, when playing anything that has to do with cards he always has to be dealt last, has to pick last, and in this case draw last. He says it is his "good luck" maneuver. He seems to think that whoever draws last will therefore get the best card. This time he is wrong. You see my friends, I rigged the deck so that the last card to be drawn would be the highest. He actually fucking fell for it.  
  
"Ugh." I laughed as Darien almighty had to go first. Now if you people haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet I'll tell you. You know what? I'm an expert in love, though know one would believe you. I have successfully put together many couples though they, uh, let's say just ended in heartache. And oh of coarse they blame me. Anyway my plan is to get them to dance, a slow dance. I know what you are thinking. Why not make them kiss and get it over with? Well I don't like to push people.  
  
"Hello? Mina? Are you in there? Oh no you guys I think the blondeness has finally gone to her brain!" Raye can be sooooo mean sometimes.  
  
"Raye just shut up!" *sticks tongue out* "Darien, truth or dare?" I already know what he's gonna say. Darien Shields has never, in his life, turned down the chance to take a dare.  
  
"Mina you already know what I'm gonna choose so just give me a dare." Told you.  
  
"Fine, I dare you to dance, a slow dance by the way, with Serena." Oh yeah, the fun had just begun.  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
I was surprised to say the least. I-I-I, you see! I'm even stuttering in my head. When did I become a stuttering fool that can't even dance with girl without getting sweaty? Why am I so nervous? Darien you g*damn fool, get a grip on yourself. I'm just the usual sex crazed maniac that you usually are and she happens to be your new conquest. Not that I'm trying to get in her pants or anything, I'm more complex than that. I-  
  
"Darien, are you gonna dance or what?" Lita interrupted my thoughts. It's usual for her. She talks a lot. I am just thankful that I'm not her boyfriend. Ken has luckily taken that girl, if she didn't get tied down soon there would be no guys left at school to be taken. Well actually that would have been good for me, cause then there would be more girls for me-  
  
"Hello? Darien?" There goes Lita again.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Serena, would you like to dance?" Wow, that was amazingly easy. I thought I would pass out from all the pressure.  
  
"Yes." She sighed, I guess this was difficult for her. She took my hand and I led her to the dance floor. A song started playing. I didn't recognize it. All I saw was her. She put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waste. It felt so great.  
  
"When I'm lost in the rain, In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. And when I'm scared and losing ground; When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around."  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
God I can't believe Mina did that. She is gonna pay for this later. I swear when I get my hands on that little brat. god he is beautiful though. He has these wonderful midnight blue eyes that I could just get lost in.  
  
"And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top. You're always there; giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm; For a friend; for a love To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; For everything that's true, I turn to you."  
  
"Mina's P.O.V."  
  
God, they look so.perfect. I knew this was a good idea. I'm standing here watching the two lovebirds while dancing with my boyfriend. It's perfect.  
  
"Mina?" I rested my head on his shoulder. Andrew was so sweet.  
  
"Yes Andrew?"  
  
"Please stop playing matchmaker, I know that's what you are doing and I want you to stop. Remember what happened last time?" He looked at me sternly. Why do boyfriends always have to ruin our fun? I pouted, pulling out my puppy dog eyes that he could never resist. The song kept playing somewhere in the distance it seemed.  
  
"When I lose my will to win, I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything, 'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me."  
  
"What does the Raye and Darien incident have to do with Darien and Serena?" That was one of those couples that didn't exactly make it.  
  
"Mina, you know exactly what is has to do with it. Raye was very pissed at you and you lost a friend for nearly 2 months. I couldn't stand you being so sad." He looked at me. Why does he have to know me so well? I sighed again.  
  
"I know Andrew." I was annoyed. I knew Andrew cared for me and he couldn't stand to see me sad.  
  
"But I'll agree with it just this once. Only because I know Darien likes her so much." He smiled. Then Andrew did something very unexpected of him. He twirled and dipped me. With me laughed so much I exposed my neck. He kissed my neck and god did it feel good. He led me to one of Greg's guest bedrooms.  
  
"Amy's P.O.V."  
  
"For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain; For truth that will never change; For someone to lean on; for a heart I can rely on through anything; For that one who I can run to.... I turn to you."  
  
Greg and I followed Mina and Andrew's example. He led me towards his bedroom. I went in to discover that he had decorated it all in blue. With blueberry scented candles all over the place. It was beautiful.  
  
"Well, I new this was coming and I wanted to make it-" I covered his lips with my fingers.  
  
"Cut the psychic shit, Greg and just kiss me."  
  
"Normal P.O.V."  
  
Everyone followed in suite and went to separate bedrooms leaving Serena and Darien alone. Not that they would notice.  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
"For a shield from the storm; For a friend; for a love To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; For everything that's true, I turn to you."  
  
"I'm dizzy." I said to him looking at him. Loving the way his hair brushed over his eyes when he looked down at me.  
  
"Yeah me too. It's probably just from dancing." He looked at me. He is so, I dunno, perfect.  
  
"For a shield from the storm; For a friend; for a love To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong; For the will to carry on; For everything you do; For everything that's true..."  
  
"Yeah." I knew very well that it wasn't from dancing. We came to a stop. It was silent for a while as we looked in each others eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should stop."  
  
"We have stopped."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"For everything you do; For everything that's true, I turn to you..."  
  
The song to a stop. We looked at each other. He leaned down further and further. I got closer to him, if it were possible. 


	6. After the Party

Long time no see eh? I wish school could just go to hell, they keep me so busy! Then when I actually do get a break my mom decides to stay home and take a break, coincidence? I think not. Hey guess what! I have a new life experience that I could use in my story! Cute guy too. Portuguese even. (No names will be used for sake of the weirdo's that know him and/or me) U know how people say all girls go for foreigners? It's true. I even know a girl that has dated a guy from Africa and now she's gonna start dating an exchange student form Spain! At least I think he's from Spain? Oh well. I am sooooo bored. Well at least I have a story to rejoice over.  
  
Warning: Any kids that have not walked in on their parents "doing it", or heard certain things coming from certain bedrooms, or has no knowledge of what the term "doing it" is referring to (and who doesn't?) you may not want to read this part.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to mention that I don't own Sailor Moon? I might just have to break down and cry from the sadness of it.  
  
Ok, ok I'll let u read the story now instead of talking the chapter away, although it is possible to do.  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
I swear we were gonna kiss. And lord knows I wanted to. God, did I want to. I don't know what happened. At first I thought I might've been moaning, just from the pure excitement of it all. Then I realized it sure as hell couldn't have been me. I was speechless. I stopped. Darien looked at me confused. He wasn't moaning either, unless of coarse his voice turned a little womanly when he moaned. Which I prayed wasn't the case. I looked up, his mouth was closed, thank god!  
  
"Oh Greg!" Holy shit! I looked around to see that no one was in the room except Darien and I. Darien and I ran out of the room. When we got outside we stated laughing. I was in hysterics. Then I realized that Darien wasn't laughing anymore. I looked up. He was looking at me, smiling.  
  
"A Quick Look Into Darien's Mind"  
She looks so beautiful when she laughs. The way her eyes light up and the angelic way her hair falls over her face. Her laugh is like bells, you know those jingle belles you hear in Christmas? Just like that. Her mouth. Oh just thinking about her mouth was a big mistake.  
  
"Back to Serena's P.O.V."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." I shrugged it off, it was just more of Darien's weirdness. Then I realized exactly who's moaning I had heard. Amy. Little Amy, the innocent one, the brain child, the girl who would never have sex until she was married. Oh I think I'm gonna be sick.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe I just heard that, from Amy no less!" I'm pathetic, even Amy's getting some before me!  
  
Then Darien did something really. interesting. He come up next to me, leaning towards me, and whispered in my ear to the point where I could feel his breath on my skin. It gave me shivers. Then he said the most shocking words ever to be heard.  
  
"I have reason to believe that you would be making the same noises, using my name instead, if I had my chance." He whispered. Damn. I started to blush.  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
I may seem to be the big shot guy that's really bold and has sex with every girl on the first date. It's all a lie. First, I'm shy (as long as the guys aren't around). Second, I'm a virgin. Yes, yes I know it's shameful. No, the guys don't know, but that's just shoptalk. I never gave a name. They could assume what they want, but just so u know, I made sure nothing would get out. But just to get to my point, I'm shy.  
  
This is why I am so surprised by what I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"It's okay. I think I'm gonna go home." She was right. It was time to go home. I started to walk off towards a car. I muttered a "goodnight". Then she called after me.  
  
"Wait Darien!" I wondered what she needed. I already said I was sorry. I just wanted to go home and get a cold shower.  
  
"Yes?" I guess I'm so weird that I have to sound like a gentlemen, who, besides the gay and the British say "yes"? I do, apparently.  
  
"Listen, can you give me a ride, Amy was gonna be my ride, but that, obviously won't be happening, so can you?" She sounded desperate and she was right about Amy.  
  
"Yes." This was gonna be a loooong night. 


	7. Almost Home

Hey! Long time no see!! I am soo pissed! Do u know how long it has been since I have even had time to be on the comp? A while. Ne way since I have kept u waiting this long I might as well get on with the story. Here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: For the millionth time I do NOT own Sailor Moon.  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
We got into Darien's beautiful smooth black convertible. I am now permanently in love with this car. Leather interior, top sound system, no scratches to be seen, and to top it all off, a working air conditioner. I've been searching everywhere for a car with an air conditioner in my price range and had found none. My parents had decided that buying a car should be and experience of mine alone, money included. Do you know how hard it is to save enough money to buy a car when the arcade is just beckoning me to play a video game?  
  
"Serena?" Darien snapped me back to reality. I wonder how he could have afforded such an expensive car anyway. I have never met his parents, they never even come to his track meets, so I don't know if they would pay.  
  
"Serena?" There he goes again.  
  
"Yeah?" I snapped. What else would I do when he kept interrupting my thoughts?  
  
"Which way do I turn?" He asked me, eyebrows raised. Damn! Why did he have to look so sexy like that? My eyes traveled south where I knew a small frown would be. Even in a frown his lips were perfect.  
  
"Left." I whispered. This was gonna be one looooong drive home.  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
So far we hadn't spoken much except for her giving me directions. Turn left, get in this lane, keep going straight, turn right, blah blah blah. She was staring at me, I could feel her gaze. I really wanted to stare back, but I was driving. But, hell I wanted to. I knew what I'd find. Long, golden blonde hair that would feel like silk the moment I touched it. Crystal Blue eyes that gave away her every emotion. Her cute little nose. Her pink lips that-  
  
"Darien? Whatcha thinking about?" I could feel my cheeks grow warm, they were probably redder than, well, red. "Why are your cheeks red?" She was being cautious. Her eyes were squinted. Yes, I know I wasn't supposed to look at her, but damnit it was tempting! I'm weak!  
  
"Uh. I guess I was. blushing." There was no way around that question that I could think of at the moment. I had to tell the truth.  
Do you know what her reaction was? She bused out laughing. She laughed so hard she was choking. "Guys. Don't. Blush!" She laughed so hard she had to catch her breath between words. I had no response to that one so I said the stupidest thing in the world.  
  
" They do when they are in the presence of someone as beautiful as you." Guess my mind isn't as smooth as I thought it was. Was that the cheesiest line ever?  
  
"I think that is the cheesiest line I have ever heard." Guess I was right.  
  
"But it was sweet." She put her hand on mine and squeezed. I felt a shiver. I think this was probably the most confusing night of my life. It's strange, but I don't know what this feeling is right now. Desire? It is desire, for her.  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
Desire is a huge thing. Yes' I've felt it before. I've even felt it for Darien before. For the past six years! But even with six years backing me up, I've never felt desire this much before. In fact, I don't think it can wait until I'm married. 


	8. The Night

Hello. Long week. School sucks. I don't even know what I'm gonna write in this chapter, I'm just winging it. I'm sooooooo tired. I think this might be the chapter where they do it. I dunno. Maybe it's too early. I'm starting to get happier cause there are 2 really cute guys at my school and they are both in one of my classes. Can you imagine my happiness? I guess life experience being put in a story isn't such a bad idea. huh something to think about.  
  
Boredom sucks. But anyway. Back by popular demand. MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even know why I have to say this but. I don't own any anime.AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unless you count the anime my friend made up.but she owns it.sorta.I'll stop talking now.  
  
Oh yeah.in case you were wondering. Sammy's girlfriend is that girl that made the evil Chucky reincarnate dolls. The one from Super S. Just wanted to let you know.  
  
The Night  
  
"The Weirdo That Watches Over Everybody's P.O.V."  
  
They didn't talk much the rest of the way home. Serena was still holding Darien's hand though. It was a nice warm feeling that went through them. It might have something to do with the fact that her hand was sweating like hell.but lets just ignore that little fact. Throughout all the "body electricity" (*cough* sexual tension *cough*) that was going on they were silent, until they arrived at Serena's house, where no one was home. (Note to self: insert evil laugh here. HA HA HA)  
  
Serena's brother was at a party with his girlfriend. He wouldn't be back till late. Her mom and dad were out at a lovely restaurant hoping to get some time away from their warring children for some actual time alone.  
  
So.they were all alone.  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
"So.?" Darien was starting to ask me a question but stopped. Believe me, it was getting very quiet suddenly. We were sitting in front of my virtually empty house and nothing was happening. Wasn't this when he was supposed to walk me up to my doorway and give me a kiss goodnight with hopes of something else happening? Hopefully tonight. Okay. Yes. I was having some perverted thoughts running through my head, but what do you expect when a girl just finds out that the innocent one, the brain child for God' sake, had just lost her virginity tonight, before you could even kiss a guy? It's nerve racking.  
  
"So-" I was cut off. By what pray tell? Darien was kissing me!!! No one else. just me! Jus wonderful, glorious, beautiful ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I put my arms around him, drawing him closer. This time when I heard moaning, I wasn't surprised, no one else was here so it had to be me. I licked his lips, begging him to open his mouth. He did, sooner or later. He was teasing me and I knew it. It took him forever to open that mouth of his! When he did though, oh it was heaven. Our tongues danced together. His arms started to rub my back. My fingers were currently entwined in his ebony locks. How long have I wanted to comb my fingers through that hair? Too long it seems.  
  
Finally we broke apart. Lack of air does that to people. I had to ask him something then. It was just the kiss, the sudden urge that I had for him, should I even bother asking him? Oh, what the hell.  
  
"Do you wanna come in?"  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
Do I wanna come in? Good question. It was the age-old problem.Sex or no Sex? Is she even asking for sex? I hope she's asking for sex. Being a virgin, and a guy for that matter, makes you constantly want sex. You know what? I think I do want to come in.  
  
"Yes I'd love to come in." I turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. Well, this is it. So far so good. I just kissed the sexiest girl in the world, who, not only kissed me back, but shoved her tongue so far down my throat that I almost choked while we were kissing.  
  
She got out of the car and locked the door. I followed suit. She walked up to her house, giving me a nice view if her ass by the way, and unlocked the door. I had to ask her a question though, just to make sure she was ready.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
Am. I. Sure? Oh boy. Wonderful question Darien. Sex. Great concept. Today I just found out that all of my friends have officially lost their virginities. Now I'm about to lose mine, with the sexiest creature on two legs, and he's asking if I'm sure? Why the fuck wouldn't I be sure?  
  
"As sure as I'll ever be." I gave him one of my famous, 'I'll be okay' smiles. He gave me one of his charming smiles that seemed to say 'well let's go in then'.  
  
"You know what? Why should we wait? We've known each other for six years. I've liked you since." I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. I just stopped paying attention to my own mouth. My mouth was still moving, but all I knew was, I was talking and staring, A LOT!!!  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
She was talking .and talking.and talking. She was going million miles a minute. Yeah.she was talking. and I even heard some of it.we've known each other for six years.yeah.uh huh.sure. I just kept nodding along. I think she was nervous.  
  
"You ramble when you're nervous," I observed. Her rambling was kinda cute.  
  
"Wait. What?" I seemed to have snapped her out of a trance. I guess she didn't even know what she was saying.  
  
"I never noticed before but you ramble when you're nervous. I like that I can make you nervous." I leaned down and captured her in a kiss. She fully responded, as I expected. I licked her lips and she opened up. My tongue slid in and explored the depths of her mouth as she did with mine. She went limp in my arms and put her arms around me for balance. My arms were around her lower back, but eventually we had to let go. We needed air, and we would have to get into the house at some point.  
  
She unlocked the door and I followed her inside. She went her couch and lay down. I took it as an invitation. I lay down on top of her. She started laughing.  
  
"What?" She stopped.  
  
"It's just. Um, well I'm really ticklish and you accidentally found one of my ticklish spots." She started laughing again when I got up. I guess I brushed something ticklish again. Then I got an idea  
  
"So, you're ticklish huh?" I got an evil idea in my head. She's ticklish. This could be fun.  
  
"Wait. Darien, don't." She must of known what was going on in my head. I lunged for her. She was ticklish everywhere!!!!!! She was laughing. She has a great laugh. What I didn't expect, at that moment, was for her to flip over and be on top of me.  
  
"So, you think that's funny?" She found my ticklish spots quickly. How could she? No girl, err, I mean woman, had ever found my ticklish spots!!!! They all thought I was someone that wasn't ticklish; they just never tried my feet, my stomach, and my. Well I think I'll keep the rest of them quiet. If any girl this day and age discovered them, I would be a dead man. I tickle people a lot. Then they get pissed because they think I'm not ticklish. Unluckily, Serena discovered that I'm not ticklish. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"So, Darien. Now do you think it's funny?" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I didn't even know the answer because she kissed me before I could say anything. It was a soft kiss first, and then she kissed me again. And again. Each kiss getting deeper and deeper. Things were getting more intimate by each minute, but then it happened.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	9. BUSTED! Dealing with Daddy

Finally! I'm back! Woo hoo! Did you NOT hear me? I SAID WOO HOO!!!!! Everyone jump for joy! DO IT! Humans these days, can't take things into excitement...does that even make sense? Whatever. Well I really am having fun talking and all, to myself most likely, but I should probably get back to the story seeing as how I made you wait and everything.  
  
Disclaimer: Just to let you freaking people know for the fucking millionth time... I don't own sailor mon, or moon, you know whatever you want to call it. (Yes I know that sounds stupid and I know that sailor moon has never and will never be called sailor mon, I just typed wrong and used it to my convenience, and I probably did ruin the joke by adding this... you know what? I'm talking too much. I'll just shut up now)  
  
BUSTED! Dealing with Daddy  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
Oh just fucking bloody great! I did not need this to happen today, or tonight whichever you want to call it. I was about to, eh hem, "do something" with Darien and my goddamn parents came home! I thought they were gonna rent a hotel or something!!!!!  
  
Darien's still on top of me. Blowing the top in 5-4-3-2-  
  
"What did I say? GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Now his vein is starting to throb. "NOW DAMMNIT! YOU CRADLE-ROBBING JACKASS!!!!!"  
  
This is exactly what I needed tonight. I probably shouldn't say anything right now, but damn. My father is yelling at the sexiest man on earth and my potential lover. There goes another cheesy line in my head, I should really get therapy.  
  
"I WILL GO UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU ARE NOT GONE BY THAT TIME I WILL SHOOT YOU!!!!!" Here comes the bride, her husbands gonna die. Her father will shoot him and his body's going... what rhymes with him?  
  
"Darien, don't leave yet. I have something say." It was a long shot, but damnit! I need this sexy creature that's lying on top of me!  
  
"Serena, your father wants to shoot me, how do you expect to get through to him?" He whispered back. Ah, the ignorance of men. You see, my plan was that mom could go talk to him. I'm not saying my father is a pervert or anything, but he and mom haven't had any time to themselves in a while, so he'll pretty much do anything for sex. I just have to go have a talk with my trusty mom over there. Or Darien could act like he was drunk and passed out. Like I tried to help him and he passed out on top of me. Hey! That could work!  
  
"Darien?" I hope dad falls for it. "Pass out for me, kay?"  
  
"What? Why?" Ah, how to explain this to a simple minded, yet sexy, man.  
  
"If my dad thinks you passed out we could get away with this. If he doesn't kill you he can always call your parents. He knows everyone; he's the president of the P. T. A.!"  
  
"Shit!" I think dare-bear just agreed to my plan. Wait, hold on a minute. Did I just say Dare-bear? I really have hung out with my boyfriend- obsessed friends waaaaayyy too much.  
  
"SERENA? IS THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE OUT OF MY HOUSE?????" Daddy's back. Whoopee.  
  
Darien just went limp. Causing me not to breathe. Maybe I should have thought this through more.  
  
"No dad. I tried to tell you, but you were to busy yelling. Did you not see that my friend here passed out?" Dad was speechless. I love doing that to him. Well, actually I just love to do that to all people that think they are smarter than me.  
  
Dad started to get a closer look. He didn't look too pissed now.  
  
"What happened?" Dad sighed. Looks like he really wanted to catch me having sex so he could have an excuse to keep me away from boys.  
  
"Well, he was at Greg's party. He's kind of a friend of mine. It looks like someone spiked the punch. I didn't have any, don't worry." I had to add that in before dad got really pissed. "I offered to drive him home, but then I'd have no way to get home, because Amy was gonna stay at Greg's and everyone else was too. The only car left was Darien's. I couldn't go to his house, I mean, I don't want to be stuck in his apartment while he's drunk do I?" I saw dad's reaction. I knew what he was going to ask next. Exactly how did I get into this position? I hope I figure out a good answer to that one.  
  
"Exactly how did you get into this position?" What'd I tell ya?  
  
"Well, I was cleaning him up. He was sweating and kind of, well, just a little delirious. I sat next to him and handed him some Advil and water. Then he just passed out on top of me. I was trying to get him off when you walked through the door." Now, it looks like dad is buying it. This is good.  
  
"Okay. Fine. I'll take him home and you can drive his car over." Darien started to stir. I think he's gonna "wake up".  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
I heard Serena's explanation. I wonder if she ever thought of going into acting. At least half of it was true. Everyone did stay at Greg's house. I decided it was my turn to play into our little story.  
  
"What happened?" I held my head in attempt to fake a headache.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? You passed out Darien." Serena said as she tried to get up. Heh, guess I was heavy. You know what though? She's really comfy.  
  
"Oh shi-shoot. I'm sorry. Did I try anything on you? I'm really sorry if I did." I faked innocence. Not really hard to do when you're a virgin. Father's and there goddamn interference. At least he didn't see Serena in full on make-out mode. Then we'd be in deep shit.  
  
"No, you didn't try anything Darien. You were actually a gentlemen." She sounded surprised. I locked eyes with her. A silent communication between the two of us. She told me that I really was a gentleman this whole night. Not just in her story.  
  
"Really? I'm glad." I turned around and there was Serena's mother with tears in her eyes. I wonder where she was this whole time. Probably in the kitchen or upstairs. Anywhere to get away from her angry husband.  
  
"Okay, let's get you home." Mr. Tsukino said. He probably wants me out of his house as soon as possible.  
  
... "A couple of minutes later"...  
  
"Darien, I want you to know that Serena is very special to me, being my only daughter and all..." I have been in the car with this man for only a couple of minutes and he was already giving me lectures on not having sex? I mean come on! We didn't do anything, well at least not in his mind. He probably still thought we did do something and was only being nice for Sere's sake. Sere? I kind of like it. I'm gonna call her that from now on.  
  
"...Okay?" He finished talking. I guess I should reply.  
  
"Yes, sir. I would never do anything that would hurt your daughter sir." Typical response to a father. That was easy.  
  
... "Another couple of minutes"...  
  
"Thank you sir." I got out of the car and waited for him to pull out so Serena could get my precious car into the driveway.  
  
She pulled up and parked. "Hey! Let me walk you up!" Serena ran up to me and handed over my keys.  
  
"You're a good actress you know that? You should get into a college for the arts."  
  
"Thanks. You are too."  
  
"I do want to finish where we left off though." I said seductively. She was shaking. I guessed it was more from earlier activities than from the weather. I still gave her my jacket though.  
  
"Thanks, but you'll need it."  
  
"My house is right here, you're going to be in the car and you'll probably be outside more than me. Besides, there are tons more in the closet."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later. And about continuing...maybe later." She walked away. I should've known she'd make me wait. And probably for a very long time too. Damnit! 


	10. The one

Hey! I'm back!  
  
I've kept u waiting long enough so I'll just let u have the story A.s.a.p.  
  
Disclaimer: The horrible truth of not having what u want. I WANT SAILOR MOON! (in other words I don't own sailor moon for u people not....intelligent enough to figure that out)  
  
Oh, and please, someone read my other story and review it. I mean it can't be that bad. Can it?  
  
The "One"  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
So, the next day, I had a shopping spree with the girls. At least, that's what we said we'd do. Usually we just stay over at Raye's and watch movies and talk.  
  
I wasn't in the mood to talk this time.  
  
I have recently discovered that it's not fun to hear your friends get some when you've never gotten any.  
  
Much less hear them talk about it.  
  
Creepy.  
  
For example, here's some of what Raye said:  
  
"He was so *blush* big. Not that it hurt that much. Chad was sweet. He was gentle and started out slow..." I'll stop there before I throw up. In fact, I might just have to gouge my eyes out from the images it gives me.  
  
*Shudder*  
  
After they were all done recalling there "experiences" they decided to pry into my life. (Remind me to never, never, listen Amy again. And I thought she only paid attention to details in class. The horror of it all.)  
  
"So, Serena. What'd you and Darien do when you left?" Damn friends. Damn Mina! She's always fucking prying into my goddamn life! Those bitches.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So you didn't get any? Good." Good? Good?! Am I not allowed to have sex Raye? IT'S MY FUCKING LIFE!!!!!!!  
  
"Yeah, so! I was about to, but my parents came home early! I think he's the 'one'."  
  
"The one? How do you know? You just decided yesterday! And have you not heard the stories about him?" Another fight with Raye. Again. Hip Hip Hooray.  
  
"Yeah he's the one! Got a fucking problem Raye? I know he's the one, I've known for years now! And he wants me! ME! What, jealous? You wanted him, but you never got him, so you had to settle for Chad. Poor spoiled, bitchy Raye. You're beautiful. You have a wonderful boyfriend, you're happy, and in love. I finally get to have the happiness you feel, and you want to take it away. Congratulations Raye, I'm leaving." Harsh. I know, but when will she learn that it's my life, and the way I live it is none of her goddamn business? And yes, I purposely ignored her comment about her stories.  
  
"But Serena-"  
  
"No Amy, I'm sick of this shit. I'm gonna go."  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
I was at home with Andrew. We were playing pool and talking. Andrew is the only one who knows I'm a virgin. I only told him cause I know that I could that I could kick his ass in five seconds flat. That's not the only reason though.  
  
You see, Mina is very controlling in their relationship. In fact, Andrew's scared of her, (Start's laughing ass off in fiver, four, three, two- HA HA HA) From what he's told me, even though she is the nicest person you know, you never want to piss her off.  
  
So if he decided to tell the guys I was a virgin, the fact that he was whipped might "accidentally" pop out.  
  
"Dude, what are you gonna do about Serena?" Andrew always has tot say the most inappropriate things at the wrong time.  
  
"I don't know. Yesterday, thanks to your girlfriend by the way, we had gotten really close. In fact, we almost had sex." I watch as Andrew smiled. I knew that would get his attention. "But then her parents came home. They didn't suspect anything. Well, at least I don't think her mom did. When I was left alone with her father he had to give me a speech about her being his only daughter and, basically if I hurt her he would hunt me down with the shotgun he owns. Anyway, the one thing that gets to me is that she said we 'might' continue later."  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me."  
  
Another thing about me is that, I'm not like other guys. I'm not looking for "one good fuck" to hold me over. I'm looking for, someone to love. I think that's Serena. She has been nothing but sweet, I can't deny that I've always been attracted to her. I told her last year that if she were the last woman on earth I still wouldn't touch her. I lied.  
  
"I think she's the one." I mumbled. It's not something I wanted to admit, but I had to get it off my chest.  
  
"You're shitting me. Dude, think about this?"  
  
"No, I'm not shitting you. I have thought about this, for a long time now."  
  
"Well okay, if you're sure. I've gotta pick up Mina now. Can't be late!" He ran out the door and I could help the snickers that escaped my mouth until I finally bust out laughing at my poor, whipped friend.  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
I kept driving after I left Raye's. I didn't stop at my house. Then I arrived at my destination.  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
I went to open the door, pissed that someone would disturb my shower. Clad in only a towel, I almost lost hold of the only thing to conceal my body.  
  
It was Serena. 


	11. To do it, or not to do it?

Wow! Doesn't school suck? I hate school. I loathe school. I want to burn my school. Do you share these thoughts? Do you have fantasies about your teachers getting their heads chopped of? Maybe even strangling to death?  
  
If you answered yes to any of these questions then join me, the author of this story, at the School Torture session, led by me, Weirdo's Rule.  
  
Do you want to read this story?  
  
OH WELL! YOU CAN WAIT!  
  
Oh yeah, and is there something terribly wrong with my other story that none of you can read it? I mean, maybe some of you don't watch inuyasha, but for those who do...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???????  
  
YOU LIKE THIS STORY, DON'T YOU?  
  
JUST BECAUSE THE OTHER IS A LITTLE LESS REALISTIC IS NO EXCUSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
READ OR DIE... um...I didn't mean die. I meant...lets take a while for a replacement word...hmmm...you know I'm really sorry that I was bitchy...read or...I'm really just stressed...or I won't...I asked out a guy...I won't...and he said no...I won't read...actually he said he "wasn't ready"...read and review...I hate men...your stories!!!  
  
(" Beginning of verse from song ") Ending of verse from song  
  
Disclaimer: damn disclaimers. They always have to bring me down. I don't own sailor moon. I don't own Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional either. I hate disclaimers. ____________________________________________________  
  
"To do it, or not to do it?"  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
I couldn't believe it. 5 minutes ago I was talking about having sex with this woman, now, here she is, and here I am. In a towel. Standing outside in the cold. I am such a dumbass.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you'd be that happy to see me." Serena joked. "Mind if I come in?" I jumped. My heart was actually starting to speed up. What is happening to me?  
  
("Breathe in for luck Breathe in so deep This air is blessed You share with me")  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." We went inside and sat on the couch. I looked at her closely. Her eyes were a little puffy and her nose was pink. She looked like she had been crying. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No, I guess not." She paused. "Raye and I had a fight. Over you."  
  
"Over Me?"  
  
"She didn't think I should be with you. She doesn't trust your," Serena paused as if to think of the right word, "faithfulness." Oh. Yeah. That. The stories. Of me. And other girls. Guess now's as good a time as any to tell the truth.  
  
("This night is wild  
  
so calm and dull  
  
these hearts they race  
  
from self control")  
  
"You ever wonder why you never see my parents?" Serena nodded. "They died. A long time ago. What's horrible is that they were on their way to a court meeting. They were getting a divorce." I sighed. This is a lot to get off my chest. Serena looked like she was going to cry. I took that as my clue to not tell her I was in the car too. "My mother explained to me that they were not in love when they decided to have sex. Then, right off the bat, she found out she was pregnant with me. They had to get married because of me. After that I vowed I wouldn't lose my virginity until I was sure I was in love." I took a deep breath, already knowing her next question.  
  
"So what about all the stories about you?"  
  
"They're all lies. It's just a way to keep the guys off my back. No one ever gets hurt. I never give any names."  
  
"Did you ever fall in love?" I had an answer for that one.  
  
("Your legs are smooth  
  
as they graze mine  
  
we're doing fine  
  
we're doing nothing at all")  
  
"Yeah. When I first saw her, she was so cute. She was always such a cluts. She still is in fact. It was love at first sight. I made fun of her constantly, called her names on account of her hair. She's so cute when she's angry. I actually like her hair. It's beautiful and adds to that sexy look of hers." I saw Serena start to get it. She moved in a little closer to me. I really should have changed when she came in.  
  
("My hopes are so high That your kiss might kill me So won't you kill me So I die happy")  
  
"So what ever happened to this girl?" I moved in closer as she did.  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you could finish the story."  
  
("My heart is yours to fill or burst To break you bury Or wear as jewelry Which ever you prefer")  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
Darien's eyes were getting darker, going from a beautiful midnight blue to an almost blackish color. He was leaning in, which is not something I would advise you to do when all you are wearing is a towel. He started to kiss me. I gasped as I felt something in my stomach. Whether it was my excitement or his arousal I don't know. Darien took my open mouth as an opportunity. He pushed his tongue in and we danced. Shouldn't we date before we take this step?  
  
("The words are hushed lets not get busted Just lay entwined here, undiscovered")  
  
"Um...Darien? His lips moved from my mouth to my neck. Really hard to resist a guy when he's so good at finding weaknesses.  
  
"Hm?" Oooh, not my collarbone. Damnit!  
  
"Um, Uh, Uhh, Oooh..." What was I going to say again?  
  
("Safe from the earth and all the stupid questions  
  
"Hey did you get some?"  
  
Man, that is so dumb")  
  
"Yes?" He moved slightly lower. My hands grabbed at his hair. I was in total ecstasy.  
  
"I can't remember." Darien chuckled. I felt it vibrated against my skin. It only drove me deeper.  
  
("Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear  
  
so we can get some")  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. You never stop. Don't ever stop. You're not supposed to stop!!!  
  
("My hopes are so high That your kiss might kill me So won't you kill me So I die happy")  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
("My heart is yours to fill or burst To break you bury Or wear as jewelry Which ever you prefer")  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
HAHAHA! Cliffhangers are only good to those who write them. Don't kill me yet! If you want the story finished you must not kill me! So, what did you think? This only proves that when you're...distracted...your mind can change quickly.  
  
This is the rest of the song  
  
("Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
  
the dim of the soft lights,  
  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
  
and this walk that we shared together.  
  
The streets were wet  
  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
  
and let you in.  
  
And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist  
  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
  
And I knew that you meant it,  
  
that you meant it,  
  
that you meant it,  
  
and I knew,  
  
that you meant it,  
  
that you meant it.") That's for all of you people reading this that love this song and can't help but sing along, as well as those of you who have never heard the song. If you haven't heard the song I advise you. Until next time! 


	12. That Kind of Night

Hey! Are you people happy to see, err know, I'm back or what? I can't tell you how many reviews I've gotten after that last chapter. Actually, I don't even have to tell you, all you have to do is scroll up a little more you'll know.  
  
My other story isn't doing so well though, (. Me sad about that. Me only get 27 reviews on other story. ( That no good.  
  
This chapter is going to get a little longer than the other and I think you'll all be happy to know that there will be a lemon in this chapter.  
  
Hey! I can hear the cheers as we speak! Oh and there goes the little cheerleader types jumping up and down, whether because there happy or because they want to show off their little chests to some hot guy passing by, I don't know.  
  
Why did I have to turn such good news into my horrible hell?  
  
I'm just stupid that way I guess.  
  
Anyways...I guess I'll let you people read the story so all I have to type is the disclaimer and you can read the story.  
  
So you know what...I'm not gonna write the disclaimer...THAT means you can't read the story yet...so you are all stuck listening to my horrible personal problems.  
  
So a month or so ago, I asked out a guy. He told me that he wasn't "ready for a girlfriend." I was fine with that. Perfectly fine. In fact, I waited. I became his friend. (Which was my biggest mistake.) Now, I find out that he asked out someone else. A preppy cheerleader type with a high squeaky voice. And in 5th Period everyday I get to listen to him and my friends that also happen to be guys talk about her. How hot she is.  
  
I'm not bitter.  
  
I'm not jealous.  
  
OK, so I lied.  
  
But who doesn't lie?  
  
So, I'm a teenager that has been waiting for a boyfriend for a while, and when I finally pick up the nerve to ask out a guy, he says no. I'm perfectly fine with it.  
  
And if anyone asks, I'm not angry, just psycho.  
  
And that's perfectly normal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Shiver by Maroon 5. (And in case anyone's wondering: I will probably become someone that uses a song in pretty much every chapter.)  
  
("-Beginning verse of song ") Ending verse of song  
  
###########  
  
That Kind of Night  
  
###########  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
Am I ready?  
  
AM I READY?  
  
What kind of question is THAT?!  
  
I love him, so why not?  
  
Why wouldn't I want to give myself to him?  
  
As an answer I grinded my hips against his, feeling his already apparent arousal getting harder as I did so. I don't think he could even deny what we both wanted at this moment.  
  
He groaned and hungrily leaned down to kiss me. I gasped as his wondered down my torso. He took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. As he did so his hands went to my shirt and unbuttoned it, then he slowly slid it off my shoulders.  
  
I pushed my tongue passed his and gained dominance. In a clash of roaming hands and already sweaty bodies, our tongues waged a war on each other. Neither of us could win this war. Finally, we pulled apart after what seemed like ages, and pulled in the breath we both needed.  
  
("You build me up, You knock me down, Provoke a smile, And make me frown You are the queen on runaround You know it's true")  
  
Darien's hands started to leave soft caresses all over my body. He slid my skirt off of me and touched almost every inch of my body.  
  
"I want to remember this moment as much as I can. I want to remember every touch, every smell, every taste. I want to remember the way your body trembles when I do this." Darien whispered in my ear, then he touched the peak of my breast through the fabric of my bra.  
  
He was right. I did tremble.  
  
("You chew me up And spit me out Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth You look at me I look at you Neither of us know what to do")  
  
He, agonizingly slowly I might add, took the last remaining articles of clothing I had on off of me.  
  
I reached for his towel, but he stopped me.  
  
"No, first I want to have my fun." Before he could have his 'fun' though, I flipped us over. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You have yet to learn that women are in control." His towel slipped away, forgotten.  
  
("There may not Be another way to your heart So I guess I'd better find a new way in I shiver when I hear your name Think about you but it's not the same I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin")  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
"Serena took control at that moment. Slowly she slid herself upon me. I saw many features flash across her face. Pain, was the one I saw the most.  
  
("Immobilized by the thought of you Paralyzed by the sight of you Hypnotized by the words you say Not true but I believe 'em anyway")  
  
I took her hand and told her to squeeze as hard as she needed, I was accustomed to pain. And did she squeeze! If woman go through pain worse than the strength at which she was squeezing, then I feel sorry for woman.  
  
Finally, she adjusted to the pain and I saw the one emotion I felt flash over her features, pleasure.  
  
("So come to bed it's getting late There's no more time for us to waste Remember how my body tastes You feel your heart begin to race")  
  
The first time we started out slow. As we both got used to it we continued making love for about 4 times! (You know teenagers and our hormones, we're like energizer batteries!)  
  
After the fourth time, Serena grew tired and rested her head on my shoulder, starting to drift. I was going to sleep as well, but then I remembered something.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hm?" She asked with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Don't you need to go home?"  
  
"No, I'm supposed to be at Raye's. Don't worry, my parents think I'm with her. "She yawned. "And Raye thinks I'm at home, so no problems there."  
  
"Okay then, lets go upstairs. It would be more comfortable sleeping on my bed." She complied and I carried her to my bedroom. We slept in eternal calm, not disturbed by anything. I think it was the happiest I had been in my life.  
  
"Raye's P.O.V."  
  
"Maybe I should call her." This thought had been plaguing my mind all night. It was my fault she left. I had no right to judge who she chose to sleep with. "She's probably at home crying because of me."  
  
"No. Don't call her." Mina said quickly.  
  
"And why not Mina?" I angrily questioned. When did she become my boss?  
  
"Because she might not be home." Amy suddenly said, obviously coming to the same conclusion as Mina.  
  
"Then where would she be?" I inquired. Other than home, my house was the only place she could go to tonight.  
  
"Um, Raye, you do remember what you and Serena were arguing about, right?" Lita said, answering my question.  
  
"Yes but-"No, she wouldn't have, would she? "No. She would have gone to him, she's smarter than that!"  
  
"You heard her Raye, she's in love with him. Besides, we can't be judges, all of us slept with our boyfriends at Greg's party and we didn't expect any different from Serena." Amy, always the voice of reason, pointed out to me.  
  
"Yeah," I sighed, "but she was right."  
  
"About what sweetie?" Mina asked.  
  
"I did feel a twinge of jealousy when I heard about her and Darien. He was, well, he was the first guy I really like after Chad had to leave. Then Chad came back and everything was back to normal again. I guess those feelings never left." I felt close to tears at admitting this.  
  
"Maybe you should call Darien's place. Tell Serena that she left her stuff here and when she comes by in the morning you can tell her." Lita suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Darien's P.O.V."  
  
I heard a phone ringing somewhere in my subconscious. I woke up and realized that the phone was ringing. I uncurled my arm from where it was wrapped around Serena. She snuggled closer to me as I grabbed for the phone. It brought a smile to my lips.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Raye." Wait a minute... "RAYE! What are you calling for?" I reached to loosen whatever was around my neck when I realized there was nothing there. Was it getting hotter in here?  
  
"Okay, okay." I reached over and shook Serena awake.  
  
"Just five more minutes mommy?" If not for the circumstances I would have laughed at the thought of Serena saying these words every morning to her mother.  
  
"Serena, Raye's on the phone."  
  
"What?! Oh Shit!" She sat up quickly, a mistake to do when you're naked and in the presence of a horny 18-year-old by the way.  
  
She saw me staring and pulled the sheet up, much to my disappointment.  
  
"Serena's P.O.V."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
"I thought I left them there."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, see ya in the morning." I hung up the phone and turned to Darien.  
  
"I left my stuff at Raye's. She said that she was sorry and in the morning, when I pick up my stuff, we're going to have a talk. Isn't that great?"  
  
"It is, and seeing as how we only have a few more hours 'til then, how about we do something a little more productive than sleep?" He wriggled his eyes suggestively and I laughed.  
  
We continued our previous journey inside each other.  
  
###########  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
This chapter was a lot nicer than the last one's, I'll remember to torture you in the next one. wink wink 


	13. Vindicated

Ok, I'm back! Happy now? Good.

Bad day, so I stayed home. In fact, really bad day…..

I LOST MY CD'S!!!!!!!!!!!!

WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

My childhood was in there! When I say I childhood I mean Backstreet Boys!!!! Maroon 5 was in there! Evanescence was in there!!!!

sniff sniff

Don't mind me.

It's a sad, sad day when a person has lost her prized possessions. If they were stolen I hope the son of a bitch dies very soon. Very very soon, in fact, I think I'll plan my action now. What? I don't know who it is? OH FUCKING WELL! SWITCHFOOT WAS IN THERE!

Ok. I'm feeling better now. I just saw THE cutest play with THE cutest boy in it. This was why he was cute: He was playing this guy from the 1930s that never thought about sex, just love, and this guy is totally not the type to play him. It was all, "I love you darling, let's stay together forever," while he's all, "um…um…relationship…um…um." THAT'S WHY IT WAS SOOOO CUTE

!()&#$#!

Vindicated-cleared of accusation of something

Oh, shit almost forgot:

Disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon or Dashboard confessional….damn

!()&#$#!

"Darien?" Serena woke up on top of Darien, tired as hell. It was 7 am and she had just realized that she only received four hours of sleep. (AN, I know mushy stuff is great, but I'd rather not write it…. oh well, here goes.) She blushed at memories of last night, and that morning. The sex was, um, great, but it was more the things he said, rather than what he did. He was so sweet. He was perfect, and kind, and everything a girl would want. Perfect. (AN Cheesy huh? Call it a corruption of television)

"Mmmmm, morning." He yawned and turned a lazy smile at Serena. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Four hours isn't sleeping Darien. I think your real question is 'How'd you like sleeping _with me_?'" She replied with a smile.

**Serena's P.O.V**.

"Well, yeah, I hear morning after talks are great in this situation. So…."

"So…?"

"How'd you like sleeping with me?" Darien wiggled his eyebrows and, at the risk of sounding mushy, AAAWWWWWW. Ok, now that that's over with.

"Well, I don't know, being so inexperienced and all…"

"Ouch, blow to the ego.' He held his fist to his chest in fake hurt.

"Sorry, the truth hurts. I still like you though."

"Aww, gee, I feel so special now."

I got up out of bed, and started to dress, much to Darien's disappointment. Obviously, he thought life would go on without us. Nice thought, but not true, damn.

"Where are you going my dear?" Darien asked, grabbing me and holding me hostage to his hands.

"I have to talk to Raye, remember?"

"But-"

"Listen, after she gets done talking I will come back as soon as possible. Maybe then we can go on an actual date?" I suggested.

"Maybe." He answered vaguely, laying back with his hands behind his head. He loves to be mysterious. And he is very good at looking sexy while doing it!

"Do you have any idea what Raye needs to tell you?"

"Do I look like a psychic, Darien?"

"Maybe, I don't know what psychics look like. If you said psycho though…"

"Hey! That's mean." I sat down Indian style and hung my head in fake sadness.

"Yeah, I'm trying to make it easier for you to leave."

"Oh, Ok." I got up and got dressed, leaving Darien alone in bed. As I got his living room I heard a thump come from his room.

"Damnit!" He yelled harshly. I quickly ran to his room only to find him on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I fell off the bed and right on my ass." He whined. (AN you know that funny feeling that you get when you land on your butt, like you wanna bust out laughing even though it hurts? Picture that.)

I busted out laughing.

"I'm… s-sorry…b-b-but…I…I…have… to meet…. R-Raye. Love you, see you." I turned around and left, not fully realizing what I said until I reached the car.

**Darien's P.O.V.**

Great, time to get up. It was nice to wake up next to her. You know how a lot of girls usually look and feel like crap in the morning? Not Serena, never Serena. She's too perfect to be crap. (AN doesn't this just make you wish he was yours? I made him too perfect.) I got up and turned on the radio.

_So tired of the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim  
Against the current _

So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away

Wait. Hold one. Did she say what I think she said? Okay, review of conversation. She asked me what happened, I told her I landed on my ass, which still hurts by the way. She busted out laughing and said, "I'm sorry but I have to meet Raye, love you- Wait! Right there! She said it! Oh yeah! She loves me.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! I'm banging y head against the dashboard, perfect. Now I have a splitting headache and I just said 'I love you' to Darien before we even went on one date! Don't most couples at least wait, say, a YEAR of dating before those words pop out? Shit.

Now, I have to go talk to Raye and pick up my stuff. How do you talk to someone with a splitting headache?

And, right now, to top off my morning, I'm sitting behind an old hag with a Cadillac the size of freaking Florida! By the way, she can't drive either!

"Move it bitch!" I know she can't hear me, but it helps anyway. It keeps me from jumping out of my car and strangling her. I honked my horn.

Finally, she moved. She decided to leave me a present before she left me- her freaking middle finger! I would hate to be her kid or her grandkid.

Okay. Breathe in. Breather out. There I'm breathing. Turn on the radio.

Yes!!!

"Vindicated, I am selfish, I am wrong, but I am right, I swear I'm right, swear I knew it all along!" I sang to Vindicated on the whole drive to Raye's. It wasn't very far and, before long, I stopped.

**Raye's P.O.V.**

Breathe. Okay. This is going to be fine. Serena will completely understand. She always understands. Sure, she's been in love with this guy for a while. She'll be okay with it. Sure, she wasn't too happy the first time I went out with him. She got over it, eventually.

She's soooooo going to hate me.

Ding Dong 

Shit. She's here. Okay, let's try that breathing thing again. In. Out. In. Out.

Okay.

"Raye, aren't you going to get that?" A chorus of girls asked me.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be home by now?"

"We want to support you" was what Ami said.

"We want to make sure you'll be alright." Lita answered.

"We wanted to find out how well Serena's night went!" Guess. I dare you. If you get this wrong you will die. Mina? Correct!

"Mina!!"

Sigh. "Alright, guys, you just stay in here. Serena and I will talk outside, okay?"

"If you're sure you'll be fine."

"I will, now go."

"Okay, we're going."

I picked up Serena's bag of clothing and turned the knob on the door.

Breathe.

"Hope, dangles on a string, like slow spinning redemption." I head Serena murmur these words and immediately knew it sounded familiar. It sounded like me. Irony is a wonderful thing, isn't it?

She looked up and stopped singing abruptly. "I am soo sorry! I should not have overreacted like that last night. I can't believe I even thought that you might have feelings like that for Darien. You already have a great relationship with Chad, why would you need Darien?"

Whoa. Was she in for a surprise or what?

"Umm, let's talk outside. Here are your clothes."

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed these." That's what she thinks. Serena, there are a lot of things that you're going to find out today that you're not going to like, I just hope you won't hate me for it.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

We sat down on her porch steps after she shut the door. Raye had a grim look on her face that made me feel just a little insecure.

"Isn't it beautiful outside?"

This reminded me of a play I saw a while ago, and so I quoted the next line in a British accent. "Pray don't talk to me about the weather. Whenever people talk to me about the weather, I always feel quite certain that they mean something else. And that makes me so nervous."

"Fine, fine, it's bad enough you pull that literary crap on me at school, but at my own home?" Literary crap? Since when was literacy seen as crap at a shrine?

"It's not 'literary crap', it's a play. And literacy is not crap; it is a form of art. You should know, you're the one working at a shrine!"

"What happened to the old Serena that would only read mangas and hated anything that had to do with school?" Hmm, what did happen to her? She started to disappear when…oh, now I remember.

"She left when she started to feel left out. All of her friends had boyfriends and the only guy that she ever liked hated her. All of her friends were busy, what else was she to do?"

**Raye's P.O.V.**

We affected her that much? Shit. She's really going to hate me now. The only boy she ever liked was Darien. He taunted her constantly. Anyone could tell that he liked her, except for me.

And I still like him.

Shit.

I even hate myself.

I don't want to like him but-

"I like Darien." I blurted out.

Serena sat there for a moment, just staring, at me. Then, before I knew it, she was gone.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

GOD! Everything I said last night WAS TRUE! DAMNIT!

_Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_But I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now_

_The things you swore you saw yourself_

!()&#$#!

You know what I just realized? This is the second Dashboard Confessional song I put in here. Oh well.


	14. Reading is a blessing

Check the last chapter

-Weirdo's Rule

P.S. Thought this would be easier than emailing everyone cuz 84 people have me on alert


End file.
